


the guide to how (not) to be a gentleman by ben solo told by miss rey dameron

by perperuna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asshole Ben, F/M, First Meeting, One-Shot, Reylo AU Week, Thirsty Rey, after my thesis, and I tried, because i like it, because that's canon apparently, but it's for fun, it will become a real multichaptered fanfic, it's a part of my later project, probably lots of historical innacuracies, super long title, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/pseuds/perperuna
Summary: The first meeting between a reluctant time-traveler and a 19th-century gentleman definitely wasn't the best one. Memorable, but not best.One-shot written for Reylo AU Week 2018 - Day 2 - Historical AU





	the guide to how (not) to be a gentleman by ben solo told by miss rey dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't believe that I wrote over 2k words of this, but I'm proud of myself.  
> This fic a one-shot from my upcoming project which I want to start outlining in late September. This will for sure be a full-length fanfic. I have lots of ideas!  
> All my thanks to The Writing Den, because I really wouldn't be there publishing my own works if not for this amazing people and to wonderful [fettucine-alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/profile) for beta'ing this for me.

 

Walks in a park were something Rey really liked in this new reality she had to live. The dresses were pretty, even if she still hated corsets with passion. But living was slower and she didn't have to work. She knew this thinking was bad because it was the 19th century where rich people could do whatever they wanted and the poorer classes were working from sunrise to sunset. But she couldn't do anything about it. In some years all this would change.

'What are you thinking about?' Asked Rose after a few minutes of silence. Rey smiled at the girl.

'Nothing special. About corsets and my hate for them.' Her hate for corsets was widely known. She complained every morning, hoping that Poe and Kaydel would let her go out without it. But no. What would society say?

Rose laughed at her words. Miss Tico was the only other person sans Poe and Kaydel who knew that Rey was from the future. Rey just trusted her instantly. After her first ball, where she made a fool of herself, she and Rose had just fallen into instant friendship. Rose was lonely and not popular because of her looks (British society was cruel) and Rey just wanted to make a joke and was pretending to be a stupid society girl. She overdid it. Not only this, but she also ruined the matron's gown. Not on purpose, but now everyone thought she was the worst debutante of all. Poe and Kaydel weren't happy with her at all. Because of her actions, she wasn't invited to any societal events since then, but Kaydel told her that her parents' old friend was back in town. Lady Organa-Solo didn't care about what society thought and according to Kaydel, she should prepare herself for an upcoming invitation to one of her balls. Rey just couldn't wait.

'Look! There is Lady Organa-Solo with her husband!' Rose pulled her out of her thoughts. Rey looked in the direction the girl was pointing at and saw a really elegant looking older woman. She was walking hand in hand with an equally elegant man who could only be her husband. They were very close and when Lady Organa spotted them both, she smiled at her companion.

'Miss Tico! How nice to see you here!' She exclaimed with genuine happiness. Rey instantly liked her. 'And who is your new friend?'

Rose smiled at her.'Lady Organa-Solo, Lord Solo, this is my new friend, Miss Rachel Dameron.'

Rey bowed in greeting. 'It's a real pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady and Lord Solo.' She hoped she greeted them correctly. She was still very lost in all those niceties and titles.

'Likewise. I heard that you are Lord Dameron's long lost sister.' Lady Leia said with a smile. The lie Poe came up with was sewn with thick threads, but the society bought it. Late Lord Dameron was known for his extramarital affairs. Lady Dameron wasn't actually innocent either.

'Yes, I am. Poe was very nice wanting to introduce me to society.' Rey internally cringed when the words left her mouth. Her first ball fiasco couldn't leave her mind and it had happened a week before. She saw the smirk on Lord Solo’s face when she said that. So they knew about the ball. She wasn't surprised. She just needed to live with it and pray for better luck next time.

Lady Organa-Solo gave her a motherly smile and took her hand.'Stop worrying about this ball. I'm positive that society will forget about it in no time. Every new week a new scandal is introduced.'

Rey felt slightly better. Rose looked at her with knowing smile. 'I told you that you shouldn't worry that much. The society is a very forgetful one. Your first ball wasn't the worst. It's not like you were caught in flagrante with some gentleman. That would be much worse.'

Rey didn't mention the fact that she would welcome some gentleman with open arms. Or legs. Her dry spell was already long in her own time. Now, she was stuck in the 19th century, where a woman's virginity was treated like it was something holy.

She wanted to say something, but the sound of hoofs distracted her. She saw a brilliant smile appearing on Lady Organa-Solo's face at something behind her and Rose, so she turned around and saw the oncoming rider. He stopped before them and Rey could see a really handsome man.

'Gird your loins, girl!' she reminded herself.

The new man had a head full of beautiful black hair which wasn't combed at all, like most of the men in this time. He had a long face with a big nose, moles scattered all over his face, lush lips and the most expressive and beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He hopped off his horse and she could see that he was massive and tall. If she could choose, she would happily be caught in flagrante with this man.

'Ben! You are back!' Lady Organa-Solo came to him and touched his cheek in greeting with her small hand.

'Good morning, Mother, Father, Miss Tico.' He greeted everyone and then looked at her expectantly. His mother caught this look and took Rey's hand in her own.

'Benjamin, let me introduce you to Poe Dameron's sister, Miss Rachel Dameron. Miss Dameron, my son, Lord Benjamin Solo.' The older woman introduced her. Rey bowed and reach out in greeting like Kaydel taught her. Ben took her hand in his own big one ('Rey, calm down') and left a kiss on it. It took all of her willpower to not sigh at this. She really needed to get laid.

'It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Solo.' Rey tried to contain her full grin. A lady should smile just a little - Kaydel was very incessant in her need for Rey to understand this rule.  Rey had started to write all the instructions down to her little notebook because she knew this was something she needed to look over every damn day. Trying to be a proper lady was very draining, but Rey didn't want to be a problem for Damerons. They took her in and funded her a full society season so she could have fun, meet new people, and maybe meet her future husband.

'Likewise, Miss Dameron.' Lord Solo replied with a slight smirk on his face. 'I heard that you left quite the impression on the society at your first ball.'

That was rude.

Rey took her hand back very quickly and looked at the young man with an affronted look on her face. She heard a gasp from Rose so she knew he really shouldn't tell this. Not in this tone.

'Benjamin, that was uncalled for!' Lady Solo scorned her son, looking at him in shock.

Lord Ben had the audacity to just only smile at his mother without any remorse.'Mother, from what I've heard from Armitage, Miss Dameron's behavior wasn't the one of a lady. Why should I trouble myself and not remind her about it?' he drawled in his smooth and low voice. His mother looked positively shocked. Lord Solo apparently decided to take care of his son's horse and not involve himself. Rey didn't see Rose, but she was sure her face wasn't much different from the one Lady Solo was sporting.

Rey fumed. How dare he?! 'If you were a real gentleman you would never bring this up, no matter if I am or am not a lady.  Do you just feel better going around and insulting people? It's such a shame that this body is attached to your personality.' Rey was proud she didn't use any bad words. She just recently found out that even the phrase "go to hell" is something a lady never used. Poe didn't tell her what she could use when she asked. Being a woman in the 19th century was really tiring.

She shot the last angry look at the still smiling face of this stupid and handsome man, quickly bowed to his mother and left their presence very fast. She heard Rose apologizing to the Solo family and rushing after her.

'Rey! Wait!'

The brunette stopped but didn't turn around. She didn't even want to see him right now. She probably overreacted, but she was still very touchy about this ball. And Kay and Poe were too nice for her to destroy their reputation either. And if she was actually stuck here, she wanted to fall in love eventually and get married.

'You can't just walk away from a gentleman like that! But even I can admit that what he said was impolite.' Rose tucked her hand under Rey's arm. Rey slowed down a little so Rose could actually keep up. 19th-century ladies didn't walk fast, they sauntered.

'Impolite? He was straight up rude. He should have apologized after he mentioned the ball so rudely, not insinuate that I'm not a lady.' Rey sighed when she realized what she said to him. She practically told him he's handsome. She didn't want to, but it just came out. She really needed to get laid, but her prospects were just non-existent.

Rose nodded in sympathy.

'I think we should go home. You need to calm down and being in this park where we can meet them again will not help you' she proposed. Rey agreed wholeheartedly. She needed to calm down and then beg Poe for some alcohol. She needed to get drunk so much. She didn't care about being a fucking lady at this point.

 <//>

Rose and Rey parted ways just a few blocks before the Dameron's London residence. The maid who was assigned to her came closer but didn't say a word. Rey was grateful for that. She really liked Sally, but she needed her peace. She knew the moment she went through the threshold, Kaydel would be on her with all the questions. And she knew she needed to tell them about it. Rey really hoped that she would still be invited to this ball the Solos were organizing. Ben Solo started it all. It wasn't her fault that Lady Solo’s son was a total imbecile.

She wasn't wrong with her assumptions about Kaydel. She was immediately informed by the staff that Rey was back.

'Did you enjoy the walk?' She asked casually. They both moved to the parlor where Poe was sitting reading a book. When he saw them entering the room he put it down and stood up.

'Rey, how was the walk?'

In answer, Rey just slumped on the nearest couch and loudly sighed. 'Awful. We met the Solos. And while  Lady Organa-Solo is perfectly nice, her son is such an asshole!' The last part she almost growled.

'Rachel! Please, refrain from using such a foul language.' Poe instructed her.

Kaydel sat next to Rey with a curious expression on her face. 'You met Ben Solo? I thought he was hiding in the Skywalker Manor after the scandal three years ago.' The last part was directed at her husband. Rey's ears perked up. A scandal? That was new. And he had the audacity to remind her about her mistake.

'Yes, that's correct from what I've heard. Maybe he deci-'

'What scandal?' Rey interrupted the man. Kaydel and Poe looked at her at the same time.

'Never mind. You don't need to worry yourself about it. Tell me why you called him that?' Poe looked at her with curiosity but there was a stern look added as well. He started practicing it when he found out about her being his great-great-great-granddaughter.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about Ben Solo at this moment. She was sure she wouldn't want to talk about him tomorrow either.

Suddenly she stood up.

'You know what? I just want to go to my room and lay down. Talking about Ben Solo is the last thing I want to do right now. He's an asshole and I don't like him, but at the same time, I want him to fuck me raw. Bye!”

Ignoring shocked expressions on her ancestors’ faces, she took her skirts in her hands and almost ran out of the parlor.

She would found out about this scandal, but first, she needed her rest. And total privacy so she could take care of her little problem caused by this enormous prick. Damn her hormones!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://perperuna93.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
